This invention is directed to a hanger having a hook that is removably attached to a triangular base. More specifically the invention is directed to a hanger having an elongated shaft with a hook located at each end that is removably positioned on a triangular garment supporting base.
Garment hangers are a commonly used household item. Normally such hangers are formed from a single piece of wire and comprise a substantially triangular portion having a hook securely attached to the triangular portion. Garments that are to be hung are positioned on the triangular portion of the hanger and the hook is positioned on a rod or other suitable hanging means. In some applications, these prior art hangers are not well suited for the intended use and the hangers are not easily or effectively modified.
Children and relatively short people are frequently not tall enough to position the hook of the hanger on the rod or other hanging means that is provided for supporting the hanger. In this situation, it would be desirable to have a hanger having an elongated neck that would allow a smaller individual to position the hook on the support rod. This would be particularly advantageous in teaching small children to hang up their clothes. It would also be desirable to be able to convert the hanger to one having the normal relationship between the triangular base and the hook when the hanger is not being used by children or other relatively short individuals.
There are also instances when the hooks on prior art hangers are not in the proper plane for hanging the hanger on a support device. In this instance, it would be desirable to have a hanger where the hook is capable of being positioned in different planes with respect to the triangular base.